All the Answers
by Aoife-hime
Summary: [SxS, ExT] How good are those magazine quizzes at predicting a person's love life? Syaoran is about to find out... oneshot


Hello all. This is simply something that popped into my head one night (rather late if I recall correctly). It is merely the product of my desire to finish something (that, and I had read way too many one-shots before writing this). Please enjoy. Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, no I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura in any capacity. Which, in retrospect, is probably a very good thing... All the Answers 

_Who thinks of these stupid quizzes?_

The young Chinese man grumbled to himself as his left hand massaged his temple. His right hand would have been doing the same thing, only it was currently occupied holding a pencil. A pencil probably wasn't the best choice of writing utensil seeing as the quiz was printed on the shiny pages of a magazine, but it was the only thing he had on him at the time. Exhaling sharply in annoyance, he read the answer again to himself. His lips moved unconsciously, half-forming the words silently. Amazingly enough, it read exactly the same as the first eleven times he'd read it.

The concept had been simple enough. Answer twelve short questions and by the end of it you'll be able to tell just what type of relationship you have with the special someone you have in mind. Easy. Painless even. Accurate? Well, the writers of the quiz promised almost complete accuracy, though how someone could analyze one's relationships in simply twelve questions, the young man wasn't quite sure.

"Syaoran? Are you there, Syaoran?" rang out possibly the sweetest voice ever known to mankind. The Chinese man's heart lifted at the sound of it. Everything was going to be fine. It was only a quiz anyways…

"I'm in the bedroom, Sakura!" he responded. Mere seconds later the love of his life poked her head through the door, acting more like a curious child than the woman she was.

"Why on earth are you hiding up here? I thought maybe we could watch a movie now that Rie is asleep. I swear, she's more of a night owl than I ever was. At least Kyou still falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Is something wrong? You look perplexed… and a little angry."

Syaoran brushed his bangs out of his eyes, his gaze softening. _How come I'm so lucky? Perfect wife, perfect kids, perfect house… well, almost perfect… stupid plumbing…_ Suddenly a hand waved only a few centimeters from his nose. Blinking, he snapped out of his pleasant reverie. There was Sakura, his wife of ten years, kneeling on the bed next to him and looking rather concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura stared unblinkingly into her husband's eyes, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" Syaoran protested. Sakura, however, believed none of it, for she moved in for a closer examination. Something crinkled loudly under her hand, causing her stare to be diverted to the bed. Under her hand was the now creased magazine open to the quiz her husband had just been taking.

"'Passin' or Passion: What is Your Relationship with the Number One in Your Life?_'_? What is this, Syaoran? Since when are you a teenage girl looking for advice on your love life?" Sakura looked at her husband, one eyebrow quirked. "Come to think of it, where did you get this magazine?" Flipping back to the cover, Sakura found a too-skinny teen with long, stick-straight hair and thick bangs that hid the left side of her face. Her skirt was, in Sakura's opinion, too short to be worn out in public and her tube top didn't quite hit her belly button. Captions like '79 Tips for the Sexiest Eyes' and 'Hottest Summer Fashions – What's Hot and What's Not' dotted the shiny cover. "Always Young? You read Always Young? Syaoran honey, _I _didn't even read trash like this. Where on earth did you get this?"

"I dunno… I just found it in my desk this morning. I swear, I have no idea how it got there!" he asserted frantically. His wife, however, wasn't quite buying the story.

"Uh-huh. So, I assume you took this quiz. I hope you took it with me in mind."

"Whom else would I think of?"

"Good answer. So, what did it say?"

Sakura had asked the question he had been dreading since he'd finished the quiz and calculated his results. Palms sweating, Syaoran tried to improvise but found himself tongue-tied. How could he lie to his wife? Even if it was a white lie, it could and would still come back to haunt him. Averting his eyes, he delivered the verdict.

"According to this, what we have is a passing fling. It'll all be over by next month." He couldn't even bring himself to look his lovely wife in the eye. How could anyone say that what they shared was like a breeze in the night? He'd loved Sakura since he was ten! He was almost thirty now for goodness sake and he was still as much in love with her as ever! Syaoran was about to explain to Sakura that it was utter crap and that she shouldn't be hurt by anything that stupid teen magazine said when he heard the most unexpected noise coming from her. His wife was laughing, and pretty hard at that. She had collapsed next to him in a fit of giggles and was succeeding in shaking the whole bed.

"D-Do you act-actually b-be-l-lieve that crap?" she managed to get out between fits of laughter. Syaoran, slightly perplexed, looked down to see tears creeping out the corners of her scrunched up eyes.

"Well, n-no, of course not," he stuttered, trying to save face. "It's just I thought you might be hurt by it."

"Oh, Syao, it's just a stupid teen magazine. Those things aren't meant to be taken seriously. How can someone who doesn't even know us categorize our relationship with only a dozen or so questions?" Sakura had recovered from her fit and now sat close to her husband. Unconsciously, Syaoran draped his arm around her.

"Well, that's good. You see, I tried this out thinking of someone I absolutely hate - "

"Who?" interrupted Sakura, gazing up at Syaoran, her deep green eyes large and innocent. Syaoran couldn't help but smile when he saw them.

"Eriol-kun."

"But you don't hate him!"

"It's pretty damn close then. Anyways, I took it with him in mind and the thing said that we were meant for each other. True love and all that jazz. I thought that was extremely weird."

"Are you sure there's not something you'd like to tell me?" asked Sakura seriously, her mouth quivering to hide a smile.

"Huh? What would I have to tell you?"

"Oh, nothing. You know, sometimes I think you're even more naïve than I am."

"Huh?"

"Just let it go, sweetie." With that, Sakura reached up and kissed her husband on the cheek. She could still smell the remnants of cologne that clung to his skin, and his day old stubble was rough against her lips.

"Aww… Is that only how much you love me?" Syaoran pretended to be sad as he moved closer to his lovely wife. Sakura smiled, rising up to meet him. The kiss lasted until the two of them were forced to come up for air.

"Well, I can see why I'm having this fling with you," Sakura joked playfully.

"Quiet you. Don't believe everything you read in magazines."

"I should say the same for you," Sakura added before her husband claimed her lips with another fiery kiss.

Meanwhile…

"Eriol, what are you so happy about?" asked Tomoyo as she entered the master bedroom she shared with her husband. He was already in bed, staring up at the ceiling and smiling madly.

"Just thinking… I left a present for my cute little descendent today. I'm sure it has proved rather… amusing."

Tomoyo simply shrugged her shoulders and climbed in the other side of the bed. Whatever it was, she would certainly hear about it from Sakura tomorrow.

Later that evening...

The night was perfectly silent. The only sound that reached Syaoran's ears was the gentle breathing of Sakura lying with her head upon his chest. He should have been sleeping soundly, but one thought kept bugging him.

_Are you sure there's not something you'd like to tell me?_

What did Sakura mean? He'd just told her about taking the quiz with Eriol in mind… Oh dammit! There was no way! He was most definitely straight! The only one who ever made jokes like that about him was…

"I'm going to kill that four-eyed baka! Doctoring teen magazines! When I get my hands on him…"


End file.
